Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to underwater torches and, in particular, underwater torches used for cutting metals and other objects and materials.
Description of the Related Art
Underwater construction and maintenance occur in a wide variety of different applications, including the development of off-shore oil fields and other water applications. This type of construction often requires the use of welding equipment and cutting equipment that is capable of providing high heat in underwater environments.
One method of providing such high heat in cutting operations is to use an arc based torch that provides electric current to a handle assembly that can be used to produce an arc that can ignite a cutting rod. Typically, the torch is also provided with an oxygen source so that the cutting rod continues to burn once ignited by the electrical arc. Thus the torch is providing both oxygen and electrical current into a device held in a diver's hand.
The operation of such torches in an underwater environment creates various risk factors that have to be addressed by the torch manufacturer. The combination of oxygen, high heat, large electrical currents to create the arc, and the underwater environment, which is often a salt water environment, give rise to possible fire, explosion, and electric shock issues for the diver using the torch. One example of these kinds of problems that torch manufacturers must contend with is that the burning material may flashback into the handle of the torch causing the torch body itself to ignite in the diver's hand. Another example of the problems that torch manufacturers have to contend with is the risk of the insulation materials weakening, potentially exposing the diver to the electrical current being used to produce the arc.
With some prior art torches, wear and tear of the torch may increase the possibility of the torch catching fire and damaging the torch with an increased potential risk of injury to the diver.
Further, the wear and tear issues are often enhanced by electrolysis that can occur in salt water environments. More specifically, the torch has portions that are electrically charged and the material being cut is oppositely charged which can result in electrolysis paths forming which can degrade or damage the metal parts of the torch which enhance the leakage risks associated with the torch.
Consequently, there is a continuing need to develop torches for underwater welding and cutting operations that are safer and less prone to damage due to the environment in which the torches are used.